


Boom Clap

by arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu



Series: Skysolo Secret Santa [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Also she's technically Leia Skywalker in this, Alternate Universe, And I may forget stuff, But that's no really important, But without wars or conspiracies, Everyone is just going on about their lives, I check it all myself, Leia and han dated but it's in the past, M/M, No Beta, We are still in the Star Wars Universe, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu/pseuds/arashi_ga_mooi_o_furuu
Summary: Band AU. Maybe a Luke and Han in a band with Lando, Leia, and Chewie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngavengerfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/gifts).



> This was the hardest to write because Inever wrote a Band AU and never thought about it before with this ship so I hope it's okay.  
> The song used is Boom Clap by Charlie XCX

“No, no, no!” Han exclaimed for what must have been the fifteenth time today, “That's not what I'm looking for!”

Chewbacca grumbled loudly, forcing him to keep his cool in front of the dozen candidates here to present their voice. Han passed a hand through his hair angrily, letting out a breath through his nose. They had been auditioning people non stop for a week now and he found himself cursing Ashoka and Lando once more for leaving him and Chewie like that. Well Ashoka more than Lando at any rate. He'd always knew Lando wouldn't stay in the band. The man had a fantastic voice but singing was just a hobby to him and while he enjoyed the fame, (how many times had Han seen him at parties with a man and woman of any species decorating each arm?) Han knew he wanted to make his own business, become manager and promote the musical dreams of others rather than sing himself.

Ashoka was another matter. She'd always been fierce and passionate, involved in the band as much as him and Chewie. The fans adored her, they even made some songs in their last album without Lando to sing with her and it had been a complete success. Han actually believed they wouldn't need to replace Lando, that they could simply keep Ashoka as single singer. But after their last planet wide tour on Alderaan, she had dropped the bomb on him.

“ _I'm stopping the band to get married.”_

Because of course she had met true love on Alderaan in the arms of some noble girl (Was it House Alde or House Cortess? He couldn't remember) and the girl's parent only accepted the marriage of their precious offspring to an _alien female_ under the condition that she become Paladin of their House. Because in messed up Alderaanian customs being a Paladin of the House made Ashoka a noble and thus her wedding became more _palatable_ to the noble family.

“ _I'm actually excited,”_ the togruta had said with a smile, _“I'll have combat training! Can't wait to kick some arses.”_

She was so in love Han was sure he'd be puking rainbows and butterflies just by staying near her. Of course he had cut her lose, wishing her the best though not without some grumbling. Chewbacca for his part was overjoyed that their “little one” had found a mate.

And here they were now, trying to fill the giant holes left by both Lando and Ashoka. Han massaged his temples, feeling the beginning of an headache.

“Look everyone, I thank you all for coming but we'll just call it a day and continue the interviews tomorrow, okay?”

No one in the room argued, all realising how short the guitar player's temper was. Unsurprisingly, once everyone was gone, Chewbacca proceeded to lecture him.

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Han grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, balancing slightly, “I'm giving us a bad rep and all. But I dare you to tell me any of them is even remotely close to what we're looking for!”

The wookie shook his head but insisted they still had to let everyone down easy. Well after a fruitless week, it was becoming hard and Han wasn't known for his patience. He went back over every candidates Lando had supplied them with ever since Ashoka eloped, but they were all blurred together, none leaving a lasting impression. Where could he ever find not one but two people to replace...

Wait a minute.

Han almost fell from his chair as he realised there was one person who could hold a candle to Ashoka. Granted she had no interest in being a professional singer and she probably was still crossed with him but she was more than worth a try.

“Listen up Fuzzball, I have a plan!”

Somehow, this statement didn't seem to reassure Chewbacca.

**

“What do you want Solo?”

It had almost been a year since he last saw Leia but she didn't look any less fierce than the last time he saw her. Nor did she seem to be any less of a workaholic. The woman had two datapads under her arm and one in her hand, her hand actively taping the pad, her chocolate eyes not even sparing him a glance. Still a better start than what he feared. Leia and Han had met during a concert event held for a charity and sparks had quickly flew between them. They dated for a bit but it wasn't just their tempers that clashed but also their goals in life. Han was only interested in the success of _Falcon Millennium_ while Leia had a full political agenda.

“I need your help.”

Leia scoffed.

“I'll bet you do,” She finished whatever she was doing on the datapad and gave it to a twi'lek working behind a desk, before storming off, “But as you can see, I'm busy. Some people have an actual job.”

Han ground his teeth to keep the acid retort from coming out. Leia had always been a no-nonsense kind of woman, and while she was a fervent fighter for social justice, she had little room left for frivolous things like music.

“Look, Chewie and I are desperate, Lando and Ashoka left, we need at least one singer to get back on track. And as much as you may not like it, you have a great voice. Trust me I've spent more than a week with people still training to have half the skill you have.”

Leia made a face, probably remembering how Han had found that out during a karaoke party where she had been too drunk when the mike was given to her.

“This isn't some half-arsed attempt to get back into my bed?”

“No, I really am that desperate.”

She slowed, her powerful stride for a moment, considering what he said before returning to her normal pace.

“Look, I appreciate the offer, and the fact that you actually had the guts to come to me personally but I really don't have the time for this. As it happens, getting support when you're fighting for equal rights isn't easy.”

He expected that answer and wasn't disappointed.

“Well, I know how you can get more support.”

She immediately eyed him up suspiciously as if he were about to offer a trade in spice.

“Music brings fame, fame brings sponsors. With any concert, any event we do, you can advertise any cause you want.”

Now that was an argument Leia hadn't see coming. Neither Han or Chewbacca ever had an interest in using their music to gather support for anything. Han always preferred to stay neutral and disliked getting involved seriously in anything. He had Chewie, his music and that was enough.

“That would be okay with you? You've never had any interest in what I worked for.”

Well at least she wasn't rejecting the idea outright.

“I won't lie, I'm still not interested, but if it gets you in the band, I'll do it.”

Leia bit her lower lip considering the pile of datapads on her her desk and the myriad of things she still had to do today and probably wouldn't yield much results.

“If you keep you words,” she started, “And if I approve of your other terms of contract, only then, well, we can give it a try, see how this goes.”

Yes! Don't grin too much Solo or it'll hurt her pride, humbly accept and celebrate your victory where she can't see you. He quickly gave her a date and a place to meet before she could change her mind.

Leia's holocom biped suddenly, drawing her attention as she checked the message on it.

“Okay, hope you have nothing more to tell me because I need to wrap things up here before meeting with my brother for lunch, he's waiting.”

“Reminds me I never actually saw that brother of yours.”

“Well, it's not like our relationship was ever serious enough for me to start introducing my family.”

That was true enough. He wondered briefly if her brother looked anything like her, if he had the same dark hair and eyes. Probably as he was her twin.

He left her after a last reassurance that she would indeed be here, using the back door that lead through the building garden in order to avoid any nosy journalist that might have followed. At first he didn't hear it, the sound covered by the low hum of the fountain but as he passed a bush of Corelian roses he heard it. A voice, singing softly. Not just any voice, but one of the most beautiful he'd hear in his career.

“You're picture perfect blue,

Sunbathing on the moon,

Stars are shining,

As your bones illuminate”

The voice was male though not low pitched and Han found himself looking around, trying to pinpoint the origin of the sound. The intensity varied so the person was most likely moving around. He tried to follow as he heard the voice fade a bit more each time.

“First kiss just like a drug,

Under your influence”

Damn this mess of a garden, he just couldn't follow anyone in this maze. All he could do was listen as the voice faded away.

“Take me over,

You're the magic in my veins,

I feel your love”

It wasn't long before Han lost the sound completely and for a moment he wondered if he hadn't imagined it all. But somehow the sound lingered in the air, making it impossible to doubt that it had been real.

**

Unsurprisingly, Leia's training recording went perfectly. Chewbacca was delighted to have her and was already working on new songs to suit her voice and Lando, who was still working with them though not in the same direct fashion, was using his talent as manager to plan her introduction to the fans. So far everything was going fine and fans were actually looking forward to news songs with her. Lando was the one managing the support gathering they promised Leia and she seemed satisfied with his work which said a lot on the quality of what he'd done considering she had rather high standards. Lando was not officially working full time for them as a singer but he was doing a fantastic job as part time manager.

Yet Han couldn't get the other voice out of his head. It had struck something in him he couldn't name, and it kept coming back, turning endlessly in his head. The voice was here when he woke up and when he went to sleep. Whoever that man was, Han would hire him in a heartbeat if he met him again. Now that wouldn't be weird, jump on someone and say “Can I hire you for my band?”. Well, he had worse pick-up lines when he was drunk.

The tap of a datapad on his forehead brought him back to reality.

“Han we're working, stay focused.”

Of course bringing Leia also meant bringing her ruthless effectiveness at any task she undertook. Chewie appreciated her methods and Lando knew better than to argue. But Han didn't want to get too chummy so he glared for the sake of it. She frowned and made a 'tsk' sound, before focussing once again. Wouldn't work for long as she was quickly figuring out out to dissociate his actual grumpiness from the one he maintained for his pride.

“Okay, so for next week, we'll be doing recordings, though it probably won't be finished in a week..”

Her holocom biped and she picked it up, quickly scrolling through the message.

“Well, my brother is here sooner that I expected.”

“Ah, the illusive brother,” Lando said with a smile, “Care to tell why he's here?”

“He wants to see my knew workplace,” she explained as she tipped an answer, “And new colleague. He still can't believe I took singing as a job. Thought I would have a career in politics.”

She put the holocom back down and turned to Han.

“You go get him, he's by the side entrance near the recording room.”

“Why would _I_ go? He's your brother.”

“For some reason, you're absolutely not focused on what we're doing, so you go clear your head before heading back to work.”

Han grumbled to show his discontent but still appreciated the break as it didn't seem his brain would leave him alone anytime soon. The place was largely empty and he reached the recording room quickly enough. And stopped dead in his track.

The voice was back.

“No silver or no gold,

Could dress me up so good,

You're the glitter in the darkness of my world”

He sight that greeted him in the corridor left him dumbfounded. There was a man -boy? He looked young but not infantile- leaning against the wall, eyes closed, green headphone probably blasting music in his hears. His lips moved producing a sound Han felt like he could listen to all day.

“Just tell me what to do,

I'll fall right into you,

Going under cast a spell just say the word,

I feel your love”

The chorus came and Han just stood there, like the sailor bewitched by a mermaid in the old Corellian tale. Not to mention the beautiful face was a plus.

“You are the light and I will follow,

You let me lose my shadow,

You are the sun, a glowing halo,

And you keep burning me up with all your love”

The young man seemed to feel the gaze on him as his voice lowered and he opened his eyes. When he saw Han, he took off his headphones and went to him holding his hand out.

“You must be Han, I'm Luke, Leia's brother.”

That smile could eclipse Tatooine's two suns. Wait, Leia's brother? Twin brother? His hair was fair where hers was dark, his eyes blue where hers were brown. Also, she could have mentioned he was the handsomest blond in the galaxy.

“Ah, yes I'm Han, great to meet you.” Han answered when his brain understood it was expected of him.

They shook hands, his own fingers lightly calloused by guitar practice, Luke's own hand only possessing the beginning of some minor ones.

“Your voice... I gotta say, your singing is fantastic.” He blurted out without really thinking.

Luke's cheeks tinted with a mild blush mostly hidden by his tan.

“I... Oh that, well it wasn't much, it's how I pass time.”

“Leia never said you sang so well.”

“It's not something we notice I guess, we just do it. We sang often together as kids but stopped as time went by. That's part of the reason why I was so surprised when she said she'd be in a band from now on.”

A silence followed as they both studied each other. Han wasn't big on attachment yet he could see himself getting rather attached to that one. And maybe he was quickly developing a pretty strong crush for the handsome young man before him and damn, Leia would probably kill him if anything happened. Oh well, he liked living dangerously.

“Say kid, would you be interested in singing with your sister again?”

Luke grinned at him and Han was sure he had never seen anything so beautiful.

As it turned out, Luke was quite interested.

**

_Boom! Clap!_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom! Clap!_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Reviews? Always nice to know what you think!


End file.
